In Bloom
by franklyneptune
Summary: When Andromeda falls ill, Hermione is there to take care of Teddy, but when things go from bad to worse, she finds herself in the midst of Malfoys. After discovering a dangerous secret, will Hermione be able to conquer or will she succumb to fear? Bi-weekly updates. Cover: D. Neekman.
1. 01

**01.**

**Wednesday, October 8, 2003.**

"Mione! Mione!" cried little Teddy when he caught sight of her in the doorway of his grandmama's bungalow.

He dropped his toy sword and ran towards Hermione with a great big grin on his face.

"Teddy, darling! Look how big you're getting!" Hermione said, opening her arms in invitation.

It had been several months since she'd seen the boy, and at only five years old, Hermione had worried he'd forgotten her. But as he kissed her on the cheek when she lifted him up, she took comfort in the reminder that Teddy would never be able to forget her; their connection was too strong.

The whole time she was in Italy for a project with her company, Lux, researching the history and uses of several elusive creatures, she'd missed his chubby little smile the most. And the bedtime stories. The walks in the park. The fantastical games they'd play. Even just lying with him while he napped.

After the war, Hermione had gone through several episodes as a result of PTSD, anxiety, and depression. Living alone in a small apartment in Muggle London hadn't made things much better, but caring for Teddy when Andromeda became sick had, for some odd reason, helped her through her struggles. Being responsible for someone else seemed to be the thing that kicked her in the arse and made her want to be better if only so Teddy had an enchanting childhood.

So when Andromeda fell ill the following day, Hermione didn't mind caring for Teddy. In fact, while she unpacked and readjusted to being home, she got back into the routine of essentially being Teddy's nanny. They played with his toy pirate ship and his swords, and she read him marvellous tales of the sea.

"Look out, Mione!" he shouted, running about the room with a small wooden ship wheel. "There are sharks in the water! Sharks in the water!"

Laughing, she picked him up and tossed him onto the bed to attack him with kisses and tickles.

"Darling, you must steer us away from those rascal pirates, you must!" Hermione cried out.

"Ahahaha, Mione, I-haha, I can't steer with you-haha, with you tickling me!" Teddy squealed as he made for an escape. But Hermione's hold was too strong and he succumbed to the silly torture in a fit of giggles.

Hours later, when he became too tired to continue playing and they had been lying on her bed while she whispered tales of her time in Italy, he was gently lulled to sleep. Laughing quietly, she gently picked him up and walked him to his own bed, kissed his forehead, and murmured a soft_ I love you_ into his ear.

And she did.

Over the years, Hermione had grown quite attached to Andromeda Tonks who had become something of a second mother to her as her own mother had abandoned her after learning what she had done to them during the war, no matter that it was to protect them. And so Hermione had started having the occasional dinner with Teddy and Andromeda. Which turned into dinners every weekend after babysitting Teddy while Andromeda ran errands. Which turned into Hermione staying over when Andromeda fell ill. Which brought her to the present: a permanent resident of the House of Tonks.

As his godparents, she and Harry had discussed Teddy's future many a time and they had both come to the conclusion that, Merlin forbid, should anything happen to Andromeda, Hermione would become Teddy's primary caregiver. Harry loved him to death, but ultimately, Hermione knew he wanted to have a bit of freedom with Ginny after being a pawn against dark wizards his whole life. And Hermione knew... she knew she wouldn't be able to deal with Andromeda's death without Teddy.

Andromeda's health had been deteriorating quite rapidly over the last two years, which was when Hermione had first offered to stay the night with Teddy. It was now reaching a point where they both knew she didn't have much longer, but Hermione refused to acknowledge it.

So when two nights after her return, Hermione was awoken by a shuffling sound and a dull thwump, she scrambled out of bed, pulled her wand from under her pillow, and ran to Andromeda's room, fear in her heart. The sight that awaited her was enough to make her recoil and run to the floo to send for help from St. Mungo's.

• • •

Hermione now spoke with the nurse, telling her how she'd found Andromeda face first on the ground slumped in an awkward position, her body contorted in an unnatural way.

"Yes, she was feeling quite unwell the last day or two," she said. "Though I'm not sure how she's been feeling these last few months. I've been away on business since June."

The nurse nodded her head as she jotted down some notes, checked the monitors a last time, and then looked up at Hermione.

"Well then, Ms. Granger, that should be all, thank you for your time. Let me or any other staff member know if you need anything, alright dear?" And with that, Nurse Darien left, letting the door click shut behind her.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione let herself relax a little bit in her chair. Earlier, she had bought a small hot chocolate for Teddy who was now sleeping in her lap with a dreamy smile on his face and a bit of froth on his upper lip. She gently brushed her thumb to wipe it off and stroked his hair. As she shifted him in her hold to accommodate her numbing legs, his eyelids fluttered and he murmured about pirates and whipped cream. Chuckling to herself, Hermione began to sing a soft, melodic tune to coax Teddy into a deeper sleep and finally closed her eyes, letting the fatigue and panic escape in a deep exhale.

She would have fallen asleep, too, were it not for the soft knock on the door. Cracking an eye open, Hermione was shocked to see Narcissa Malfoy standing in the doorway looking between her sister and Hermione with despair.

Narcissa had become a surprising, though not entirely unwelcome fixture in her life. Two years after the war, she had sent Andromeda a letter begging forgiveness and asking her round for tea, and from there, the two sisters had spent every other Sunday sipping tea and fawning over Teddy. However, the history between Hermione and herself was a dark one, and though Hermione had forgiven her, she was always on her toes when the Lady Malfoy was around. A habit she couldn't yet shake.

Narcissa pursed her lips before whispering a polite_ Hello_.

A beat passed during which Hermione busied herself again with stroking Teddy's brown locks before she nodded her head jerkily and motioned for Narcissa to sit in the wooden chair next to hers.

The pair sat together without a word passing between them until soft sobs interrupted the silence. After much contemplation, Hermione hesitantly offered her hand to Andromeda's sister, putting aside their dreadful past.

Narcissa paused only briefly to look at her in reverence before taking it and squeezing it in thanks.

Hermione was lulled to sleep by Narcissa's crying and Teddy's soft mewls.

* * *

**A/N: **First chapter of many! Please read and review!

xx franklyneptune


	2. 02

**02.**

**Friday, October 10, 2003.**

It was just past midnight when Hermione got home from the hospital with Teddy drooling on her shoulder. She knew that Andromeda would be fine but she couldn't help wondering if maybe she really was close to her final stages. If she was, what would happen to Teddy? Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts away and focused on getting her coat off without waking the sleeping boy in her arms.

When she reached the hall leading to their rooms, Hermione neared Teddy's room and paused. If she brought him with her to _her_ room… the nightmares wouldn't come. She continued down the hall and leaned against the door with her shoulder to open it. She trudged over to the bed and nudging the duvet cover aside, gently placed him on the mattress and propped two pillows against his back to keep him from rolling off.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked across the hall into the bathroom to brush her hair, not wanting it to become a mess in the morning. As she passed the brush through her hair and it began to frizz, she saw her younger self staring back at her.

At only twenty-four, she had accomplished far more than the average witch or wizard, she was technically part of a family, and she had her own company, though she hadn't technically graduated. But she remembered something she used to promise herself during her time on the run. Back in the shadows while she kept watch for creatures and criminals outside the tent, Hermione Granger promised herself that she would live her own life, away from manipulation and greed, away from everyone who used and hurt her.

And she supposed she _had_ lived up to that promise, sort of. So why did she feel as though she hadn't accomplished much at all? And why did she feel as though her life wouldn't have amounted to much should she fall dead tomorrow…

• • •

She was sitting on a wooden bench facing a gorgeous garden with someone's hand in hers. The owner of the hand shifted slightly and a gentle kiss was placed on her cheek. And then another. And another.

The kisses kept coming, the garden disappeared, and a groggy Hermione woke up to a giggling toddler peppering her cheeks, nose, and eyes in sloppy kisses.

"Wake up, Mione, wake up!" he giggled. "Teddy is hun-guh-ry! Feed the monster, Mione, feed me!"

Finally finding her bearings, Hermione laughingly pushed Teddy off her and returned his kisses.

"Alright, alright, you feisty little man. Let's feed you then," she said as she stretched her arms above her head with a yawn.

The pair got out of bed and Teddy pushed her legs towards the kitchen yelling for pancakes and berries and the like. When they reached the table, Hermione picked him up and secured him in his high chair while she got ingredients out to indulge her pancake monster.

As she cut berries, Hermione wondered how Andromeda might be faring. Last night, the doctor had told her that Andromeda had suffered a stroke and would have to stay in hospital for observation for a few more days at the least. It was disconcerting that Nurse Darien hadn't disclosed much information other than that. Hermione worked best with information and not knowing was making her nervous.

Turning back to Teddy, she sprayed some whipped cream from a can onto his pancakes with a flourish and served them with a butler-esque, _Your meal awaits, Monsieur_.

"My little monster," Hermione began, "shall we visit your grandmama again today? Maybe we'll bring her some flowers and a book, what do you say?"

"I'll bring my pira- fwip, too!" said Teddy through a mouthful of raspberries and whip. "Grandmama luffs pira-es, you know."

Snorting, Hermione wiped his face with a napkin and cleared his plate. With a click and a lift, Teddy was out of the chair and bouncing around. He galloped towards the coffee table in the sitting room, onto the sofa, and started jumping, jumping, jumping.

"Alright then, get up and dressed while I pack my bag." Hermione said to him.

"I'll be ready so fast, Mione," he replied, running to his room.

"And don't forget to tell me what you're putting in my bag! Merlin knows we don't want to accidentally forget your pet fish again." She called out to the rambunctious toddler, scrunching her nose as she mumbled the last part to herself.

• • •

When they reached Flourish & Blotts, Hermione let Teddy go upstairs on his own to wander through the _Little Witches and Wizards_ section while she searched for some new self-inking quills and a book for Andromeda.

Entering the fiction section, Hermione browsed for several minutes for something that Andromeda might like… and ended up picking out three more about Bathilda Bagshot, Lord Byron, and Leonardo da Vinci for her personal library. Of course.

Upon making her purchase, , the manager, stopped her to let her know her order would be in soon and would she like him to watch Teddy again soon? and oh, it's no problem at all.

Smiling, Hermione headed upstairs to find the little rascal on a mock-magic carpet reading a sea tales pop-up book while absentmindedly pushing his pirate ship toy back and forth. However, she started when she saw the most intriguing thing: he was wearing a pirate captain's hat.

"Teddy, darling, where on Earth did you get that hat?" she smiled.

He looked up and gave Hermione a crooked grin, "A nice man just came by and told me that pirates aren't captains without their hat and then he _made_ one out of _thin air_! Just like when you make me wear those ugly boots for snow!"

As the words came out, the fear crept in. An overwhelming wave of emotions passed over her and she quickly, but covertly performed several analytical spells. It was when she found nothing amiss that she took a deep breath and only curiosity was left. _What a strange thing to do, give a hat to a child you don't know…_

• • •

When they arrived in Andromeda's hospital room, they found her weak but awake. She smiled when she saw Teddy galloping around with his new hat. He came to a skidding stop at her bedside and planted a big sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"We brought you toys, Grandmama!" he grinned.

"Thank you, Teddy." Said Andromeda, "Put them on my bedside, would you, dear?"

The little boy spun around and grabbed Hermione's handbag with an asking smile, and began reaching his head in to find the books and toy pirates. Meanwhile, Andromeda was studying an unusually reserved Hermione.

"My sister told me you comforted her yesterday evening when she came in." She said quietly, "I appreciate you doing that for my sake, it was very kind of you. Thank you."

Feeling awkward, Hermione tried to brush it off, "It was no big deal, Andromeda. She's your sister, she was upset. End of story. She was even polite, if you can believe it."

The elderly woman smiled at her, deciding not to push it further.

"Alright then. Read to me?" she asked, and Hermione climbed into bed with her and Teddy.

• • •

That night, as Hermione was putting her little pirate to bed, she was again assaulted with another uncomfortable topic.

"Mione, are you my mum?" Teddy tentatively asked.

She froze.

"Darling, where is this coming from?" countered Hermione, choosing to deflect his question seeing as she didn't know how to explain the situation to him.

"Well today, when the nice man gived me my hat, he asked where my mum and dad were," he responded. "So are you, Mione? My mum?"

She smiled slightly and kissed his forehead before tucking him in. When he was properly settled, she leaned her forehead against his and sighed.

"No, my sweet, I'm not your mother. She was a brave woman, as was your father," she whispered, "But I love you just as fiercely."

**A/N: **Second chapter up! The next few will be longer and some new characters will be making appearances :)  
Thanks to those who have reviewed and left such sweet comments: Ditte3, Lost O'Fallon Girl, dayenix, saoyedaoez01, tt76, sexinurse, MzSnoflake19, and guest.

xxfranklyneptune


	3. 03

**03.**

**Saturday, October 11, 2003.**

The main doors to the lounge from the floo room opened with a bang followed by the ever-elegant Narcissa storming in. Her son was lounging on the loveseat by the fire in the middle of his latest French historical novel.

"Mother," he said. "You're home much sooner than I anticipated. How is your sister?"

Her sharp, cold glare bore holes into his forehead. Not that he noticed.

"You would know how your _aunt_ was if you bothered to go visit her yourself, Draco," she spoke in a calm voice, the underlying anger almost imperceptible.

Taking a moment to consider his next words, he pretended to finish the sentence in the book. Draco was no fool, he knew his mother was upset that he hadn't been to see his ailing aunt, no matter that the last time she'd seen him, he was a babbling baby whose only words were 'Mama' and 'mine'. But it had been so long since he'd spoken to a family member other than his mother, and he wasn't sure how his presence would be received. Deciding against angering her any further, he surrendered.

"Alright, Mother," he began, "I'll pay Aunt Andromeda a visit this afternoon."

Draco stood and placed his black bookmark between the pages of Napoleon Bonaparte's life. He walked towards the glass doors leading to the gardens and his greenhouse. As he passed his mother, he gently kissed her cheek and continued his path outside.

"You know where I'll be if you need me."

• • •

As soon as he closed the door behind him, Draco let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. It was stressful enough having to only venture outside the Manor every so often in fear of being recognized by a vengeful victim of the war. It was another thing entirely to be going out of his way to reconnect with people and purposefully seek someone out.

He knew his mother was looking at this as an opportunity for Draco to forgive himself. If someone else could forgive him, maybe he'd do the same? But he knew it was fruitless. He'd been a child, yes, but he'd made decisions — none of them good — and it had resulted in his own destruction as well as the destruction of hundreds of lives, muggle or not.

As he neared the greenhouse, Draco allowed himself to relax and momentarily forget all his grievances. He opened the double doors in typical Draco fashion and inhaled deeply.

Death.

There were some orchids in the greenhouse that smelled just like the halls at Hogwarts had only days after the battle. Like rotting and maggot-ridden flesh. Though the majority of them smelled sweet and gave him pleasant daydreams when he took naps in the armchair in the corner. To Draco, the teasing nectar smells that lured you in before the odorous, revolting mess hit you was what death really was. The lie of life before the inevitable.

_So dreary_, he thought to himself with a sardonic smile. Picking up the clippers and gardening gloves that were lying on the tool shelf by the entrance, Draco set out to tend to his precious flowers. He hadn't entered the greenhouse in some time, leaving the tending to the gardener elf, Winslow, who hated the wretched smell. But looking at the droopy orchids, he knew a clip here and there and his orchids would look healthy and beautiful again.

Gardening had become one of Draco's most favoured pastimes a little over two years ago when he helped his mother with the roses one afternoon. A rabbit had been at the buds again and she was determined to set up a fence. Unfortunately for Draco, that meant his services were required. It took well over four hours and he'd been cut up by the thorns, but when they'd finished, he had been left with a feeling of accomplishment and pride — feelings he hadn't experienced since his Hogwarts days.

After that day, Draco set out to build himself a greenhouse in the outskirts of their vast garden, close to the small pond at the edge of the property. He enlisted the help of his friends Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott (who was very upset that he'd been invited for working rather than drinking) to put the grand building together. With a bit of magic, they had managed to construct something marvellous, tall enough to house a mountain troll. In the end, he had decided against roses or any of the other flowers his mother had in the gardens in favour of orchids.

He had first seen one when he'd ventured into the edges of the Forbidden Forest after a particularly scolding letter from his father left him in a bad mood. The pretty purple thing seemed to be taunting him and he ripped the flower out from the tree it was growing in and crumpled it up in his hand in a rage. When he'd realized his anger had pushed him to destroy something good, he had curled up into a ball at the base of the tree and cried. It was only hours later, after nightfall, that he realized the orchid was still soft and feeling fresh between his fingers. That evening, he'd gone to the library and read on whatever he could find on orchids. Throughout his years at school, whenever he was feeling particularly frustrated, he would go out to the forest and curl up at the base of the orchid tree to sleep.

Now, in his great greenhouse, the very same orchid species grew in the back where several trees had been planted in a small circle he had placed under a cooling charm to mimic its natural biome.

Checking his watch, Draco realized with a sigh that he had spent the majority of the morning with his flowers and, not wanting to get into it again with his mother, decided to head over to St. Mungo's to visit his aunt Andromeda. He looked up at a nearby tree and after a moment, gently snipped a blooming bud and put it in his pocket. With a final whispered goodbye to the orchids, he wrapped his clippers in a cloth and returned them to the tool shelf along with the gloves.

Locking the greenhouse door behind him, Draco began his course back to his room to change into clean robes. He looked behind him at the flowers he had neglected for so long and realized he felt better than he had in weeks.

• • •

Stopping by Flourish & Blotts was routine. Anytime he left the Manor, his first stop was always the friendly Mr. Lyle's bookstore. Nevermind that it was in Diagon Alley, too public a place for his taste, Draco found that a short browse between the shelves was the key to building up his courage to wander through the alleyways.

As always, he chatted briefly with Mr. Lyle. The man was fond of Draco and often rambled about the books he received. This time, he was telling him about the wonderful new additions to their science journals section.

"I tell you, my boy, it's fascinating. The amount creatures they've been able to research is astounding! Numerous discoveries and all thanks to that- Oh dear, I'll be right back, my boy, just a quick customer query."

"It's quite alright, sir," replied Draco, watching the old man hobble over to an elderly woman waiting to be helped. "I should be on my way now anyhow. It was good speaking with you, as always."

And with a small smile and a wave, Draco left the sanctity of Flourish & Blotts.

He heard the whispers immediately and cursing himself, he realized he'd forgotten to put his cap on. Most days, the stares and gossips weren't too hard to handle and he often found himself daydreaming or reading to avoid thinking too much on it. Today though, Draco was feeling stronger, less like the usual subdued, docile man he had become after the war, able to walk head held high again, if only for a day.

Putting his cap back on and taking a deep, shaky breath, he began walking down the street towards the wizarding entrance to the hospital. His hands were clenched in his robe pockets and he could feel his cheeks heating up at the constant stares, but he continued with his chin up.

He was almost to the entrance when an older man with crooked teeth noticed him and growled, shoving his shoulder and pushing him into a nearby wall, muttering about Death Eaters and murderers. The man spat on his shoes and walked away.

Trembling slightly, Draco — who had shut his eyes in wait for further assault — let out panting breaths. However bad it sounded, he was grateful that it was only one person and a mild attack at that, but his mood dampened and his hands wouldn't stop quivering.

• • •

It was only when he was in the St. Mungo's elevator, after having endured more stares and whispers, and even a shout that he shouldn't be there, that he allowed himself to let out the breath he wasn't even aware he was holding in. The secretary had been quite touchy with him, demanding he stated his business. It wasn't until he said he was here to visit his aunt Andromeda, an ex-healer at that very hospital, that she softened her tone and gave him the room number.

_Aunt Andromeda must be faring very badly for that hag to have looked so sad_, he thought to himself.

When he reached the room, he hesitated. What if she told him to get out? It wasn't as if they'd ever spoken before. What if she hated their family and demanded he leave? He was related to the very people that were supposed to love her unconditionally that had thrown her out for loving a man. Then again, he used to believe such things, too.

Using the last of his courage from earlier in the day, he closed his eyes and slowly turned the knob. As he pushed through the door, he opened his eyes to see his aunt sleeping in her bed. His shoulders slumped from the stress of meeting her being lifted off, if only momentarily, and he sat gracelessly in the chair by her bed.

Draco studied his aunt's face. She was beautiful, just like his mother, just like Bellatrix. In fact, she looked so much like his crazy (deceased) aunt, it was quite a bit unsettling. He tentatively reached his hand out to touch hers. It was soft, wrinkly skin, nothing like Narcissa's who invested a great sum in order to maintain her youth and beauty. He felt his palms begin to sweat a little and his brows furrowed. He was unsure why seeing this stranger was causing him to feel so… troubled. He began to feel very uncomfortable watching her sleep and moved to leave until he noticed a golden charm bracelet on her wrist, similar to the magical one his mother wore.

_Hmm… wonder where they got it from_, he thought.

Reaching into the pocket of his robes, he pulled out the slightly crumpled orchid. It somehow reminded him so much of her. Getting up from the chair, he leaned over and placed the orchid in her hand.

"Goodbye, Aunt Andromeda," he croaked before he slipped away from the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy this chapter. It was so much fun to finally write Draco's side of things. Happy New Year to those who follow the Gregorian calendar (though I'm a few days late)! I'd love to hear what New Year Resolutions people have! That's all for now.

xxfranklyneptune


	4. 04

**04.**

**Sunday, October 12, 2003**

It was the start of Hermione's last week off before she had to return to Lux to continue her research and part with Teddy for seven hours of the day. After a restless sleep plagued with nightmares about Bellatrix and Fenrir, she'd resigned to the fact that she wouldn't be getting any more rest that night. She was sitting at the table, tea in hand while she perused her notes and work schedule. Her partner had been sending her owls and messages with information pertaining to the meetings she would be missing in the next few days.

_Will you be joining me on Monday, then?_ he had texted. _I think if the meeting with the Wales Minister of Magical Creatures, we'll surely have headway on our research on Mer-blood potion use._

_Absolutely, I'll aim to be round the office at say, 07:00?_ she replied.

_07:00?! Bloody hell, woman, do you even sleep?_

At that, she rolled her eyes, _Fine, 8:00? I suppose you really do need your beauty sleep._

_I'm going to pretend you didn't just offend me and my sensibilities with that blatant lie. I'm a gift to you mere mortals, a forbidden fruit. Ambrosia, if you will._

_I think you mean a Darius? You do smell…_, she laughed to herself as she continued typing on her mobile, _I think I hear Teddy waking up, I'll see you on Friday._

And with that, she began collecting her files in order to begin preparing breakfast because Teddy waking up hadn't been a lie. As she pulled her wand from where she'd tucked it in her hair and began casting spells to start on some eggs and bacon while she finished cleaning up her notes, she heard the quiet patter of little feet nearing the kitchen.

"Good morning, darling," she smiled as Teddy poked his head in the doorway before ambling into the room.

He gave her a great big grin in reply as he made his way over to climb onto her lap.

"What we doing today, Mione?" he asked, toying with her messy curls.

"Well, in a few hours we'll be having lunch with Harry, then we might visit Grandmama again," she said. "How does that sound?"

He contemplated very seriously — as five-year-olds tended to do — and gave her a crooked grin, nodding enthusiastically. Laughing, Hermione set him down on the floor and sent him off to get dressed while she made breakfast. Her face fell as he sprinted away. She knew Andromeda was not doing as well as the doctors had hoped and loathe as she was to admit it, she had the worst feeling that Andromeda was nearing her final days.

Just yesterday, she'd gone with Teddy to visit at night and while the little tot had been sleeping on the nearby chair, Andromeda had choked on the chicken Nurse Darien had given her for dinner. Though Hermione had thought it just an accident — food going down the wrong tube? Happens to everyone — Nurse Darien had explained to her, worry lines creasing her forehead, that some of Andromeda's more important synapses and nerves had been deteriorating. Soon, the nurse had explained, Andromeda would be experiencing large gaps in her memory and paralysis in several limbs. Horrified, Hermione had essentially interrogated Nurse Darien to retrieve as much information as possible to perhaps find a way to help. Andromeda had waved it off by saying no one could possibly eat the hospital slop they fed to patients.

A sharp pain in her arm brought Hermione back to the present. She'd been feeling it more and more lately, ever since the trip to Italy. It was the scar. _Mudblood_. The atrocious word had never gone away, in fact, since her return, the cuts had been reopening and would hurt as much as it did when she received it. Her nightmares were worse on those days and the night with Bellatrix would come back in vivid recurrence. The pain she felt now, though, wasn't like the pain when the cuts would bleed. It was as if it was coming from inside of her… from her own blood.

"Mione?"

Hermione startled as she realized she'd let the eggs burn. Teddy was looking up at her curiously.

"Oh, I suppose I can just prepare cereal, is that alright, Ted?" she asked, still a bit dazed.

"Frooty-loops?" he asked with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, sure, why not? Just- and I'll—," she looked at the blue, pink, and rainbow kitchen walls and sighed when she realized Teddy had been messing with his magic again. "Teddy. How many times must I remind you…" her voice trailed at the sound of the floo.

Confused as to who would be paying them a visit this early, Hermione poked her head out of the kitchen and let out a small gasp, "Narcissa?"

"Ms. Granger," she said primly.

"Nana!" cried Teddy, bounding towards their visitor.

When Hermione didn't offer anything more, clearly waiting for an explanation as she absentmindedly rubbed her arm, Narcissa began playing with her ring and glanced down at Teddy's face. Hermione supposed it was more to avoid eye contact than anything else.

"I was terribly bored at the Manor," she said, running her hands through Teddy's long locks. "What with Draco confining himself in the greenhouse these days, I hardly have any company."

Hermione grimaced at Malfoy's name and withheld a shudder. Three years they'd been… acquaintances, what with most of her friends being _his_ friends as well, but she never got used to having him back in her life.

"I only didn't want to break tradition, you see," Narcissa's soft voice bringing Hermione to attention. "I hope you don't mind."

_Of course!_ Hermione scolded herself. _How could I forget? It's Sunday. I'm really not in the right headspace today, am I..._

"Narcissa," she started cautiously, still uneasy around the Lady Malfoy. These next words were going to physically hurt her, she was sure. "Do you- erm, that is, would you like to stay for tea?"

_Oh boy, Andromeda is going to have a conniption when she hears this._

Narcissa's fingers stopped tracing her ring and she looked up in shock, though she schooled her features and a small smile graced her face. "I would love to. Thank you, Ms. Granger."

"Hermione, please," she lightly scoffed. "Suppose we're at a point where formalities can be waived, don't you think?"

Narcissa merely nodded.

"Do come sit," said Hermione, spreading her arm towards the armchair by the coffee table.

Narcissa reached under Teddy's arms and gently put him on her hip before making her way over to where Hermione was cleaning the table from loose Prophet pages and a few of Teddy's toys.

"Where is Lorry?" Narcissa asked as she watched Hermione put the kettle on.

Lorry was Andromeda's house elf, something that had taken Hermione a lot of getting used to. She'd put up a fight at first, but Andromeda had thoroughly chastised her, assuring her that Lorry was paid excellent wages and treated kindly. Over the last few years, Hermione had developed a friendship with the young elf, sweet thing that she was, and had been able to persuade her to treat her as such; she'd have none of that 'Mistress' nonsense.

"She'll be returning home tonight," replied Hermione, never taking her eyes off the tea bags. "I believe she went to visit a cousin in London this time."

"I see," was her response. Hermione finished preparing the tea and brought them over to the table, taking a seat in the sofa across from her.

After a bit of silence, Narcissa continued, "I hope you're doing well. As well as can be expected, anyhow. I know my sister tends not to realize the severity of these situations. I realize I've never said so explicitly, but it's admirable that you take such care of Teddy."

Hermione nodded uncomfortably, "Thank you, Narcissa. I… appreciate it."

Though conversation was stilted and nerves were shot, the tension was eased as they shared the pain of Andromeda's illness. Narcissa, Hermione found, was a surprisingly good listener and, in turn, she found it was easy to lose any animosity when she conveniently 'forgot' that she was Malfoy's mother. All in all, there was a chance Hermione could see Narcissa in her life and she in hers. Though it would take much more than a morning tea for her to forgive everything that had happened. Especially when no apology had ever been offered...

• • •

Hermione rushed Teddy through the back room and into the bustling Leaky Cauldron and towards their usual spot at the back where Harry was bound to be sitting. Her assumption was proven correct yet when Teddy released her hand and cried out Harry's name in delight before running into his arms.

"Teddy!" laughed Harry, trying to calm the boy and put him down into the seat beside him. "How've you been, mate? Still causing trouble?"

"Of course he is," said Hermione as she finally reached the table. She gave Harry a warm hug before sitting down across from her boys. "I'm beginning to see how he's related to Tonks, he went about the house changing the colours of the wall this morning right before Narcissa arrived."

"Narcissa?" he repeated. "But Andy's in hospital, why is Narcissa going to the house?"

Hermione shrugged and rubbed her arm, though after some thought, she said "I think she's lonely, Harry. She seemed nervous."

He gave her an incredulous look at that. "Nervous. Really?"

She rolled her eyes and nudged his arm with her hand. Teddy seemed to notice the lull in conversation and decided to jump in and tell Harry all about his new pirate book. It made Hermione smile seeing the two together, especially since she knew how bad Harry felt with dumping responsibility onto her.

She was no fool, and as much as she teased, neither was Harry. They both knew that Andromeda's condition had worsened in the last year, to the point where it was almost certain she wouldn't make it to Christmas. Nurse Darien had said as much the day before when Hermione had taken Teddy after a light breakfast. _Prepare for the worst_, she'd told her. The healers had given her two months at most, a few weeks at a minimum. Hermione had cried herself to sleep beside Andromeda and had woken up with Teddy squeezed between them. Their little family. It tore her apart to be losing yet another person. Andromeda, having been a tad more level headed than Hermione that night, had soothed her and stroked her hair as she buried her head into her shoulder and allowed the tremors to take over. It wasn't fair. Not to Teddy, not to her.

Teddy, her little boy whose parents had been killed and whose grandmother had been estranged. His only living relative was Andromeda. And Draco, but he'd never bothered to meet his cousin so what did that matter. And her… though they weren't related, he was hers, but even _she_ wasn't promised much time with him either, she knew.

Hermione looked at Teddy sitting beside Harry, his hair a bright blue, and knew he would grow to be a kind, caring, ambitious young man, and it would be because he was surrounded by love. She realized then, just as she had all those years ago at Hogwarts: blood didn't matter. Blood didn't make you family; see how well that turned out for the Sacred Twenty-Eight, the inbreeding causing diminished lines.

"Hermione," Harry said cautiously as he pulled Teddy onto his lap, eyes cast downward as she knew he did when he was crossing into dangerous territory.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Yes, Potter?"

"Don't do that, you're just as bad as Malfoy," he scowled. "I'm just worried, is all. You've kept to yourself the last few months, I want to know why."

Hermione thought of all the reasons why she spent so little time with people outside of work and home and bristled.

Seeing that she wasn't immediately shutting him down, Harry continued, "Is it because of—"

"You know perfectly well that I'm over him," she seethed. "Harry, I'm over it, I don't care. Not for him, not anymore. It has nothing to do with that."

"Okay," he appeased, stroking a sleepy Teddy's back as he gave her a look to calm down. "Then what's wrong? Ginny's been asking for you again and I'm having trouble making up new excuses for why you can't come to brunch with the family or even dinner with the two of us!"

Rubbing her forehead, Hermione looked away from Harry's exasperated expression. She knew that it would come to this, she could only avoid the issue for so long.

"I-I just can't be near _them_, Harry," she sighed. "It's too tiring to be fighting with Ronald all the time now, and I love you, but I can't keep pulling you between us."

"What are you…" Harry trailed off.

At his look of pain, she reached across the table to hold his hand before continuing, "I've still got Luna and them, you don't really have to worry. Just a few weeks and I'll be fine… promise."

Hurting Harry had never been the objective, but she'd been feeling uncomfortable with a certain impending marriage and she didn't find it fair that he was always caught in the middle, so this was the best she could come up with: a separation. A break from her best friend would not be easy, but wholly necessary. Sunday brunch with the Weasley's had been a long-standing tradition, even after her split with Ron, but lately, she'd been feeling lonely and seeing her ex and his fiancée was enough to make her nauseous.

"I know you don't understand, but," she tried, "I feel so pressured around Molly and Ron. Luna became friends with me after Ron so she doesn't have expectations for me. And you and Ginny need to be with the family."

At that, Harry pulled his hand out of her grasp, "You are family."

Hermione began tearing up, but she needed to do this for her, "I know, Harry."

He pulled Teddy closer towards him as he breathed deeply, flaring his nostrils. Hermione noticed his hands always automatically stroked his back and hair — more to calm himself than anything, really. After a few moments, he looked back up at her with a contemplative look in his eye.

Wary, Hermione leaned back a bit, _Oh dear_.

When he didn't say anything, she grew impatient, "Harry, what _are_ you looking at?"

A sharp breath and he began, "I will agree to these terms—"

"—Not that I'm actually asking your permission—" interrupted Hermione, a deadpanned look on her face.

"—if you attend this year's Mystery Ball," he finished with an evil grin on his face.

Hermione groaned, putting her head in her hands, "Oh, Harry, you _know_ I hate those bloody things! What is the point of a ball that celebrates something that the public can't even know about? Bloody ridiculous!"

The Mystery Ball was an annual family event that was presented to celebrate a discovery or progress in the Department of Mysteries, however, no one was actually privy to any of the going-ons in the DoM and it drove Hermione up the wall.

"One night," Harry said, "and I'll give you all the space you need."

Hermione tapped her fingers anxiously against the wooden table. A family ball? At least she would have Teddy, potentially Luna… Perhaps even Narcissa would deign to sit with her if only that foul son of hers would stay well enough away.

"Hermione?" Harry asked again.

"Oh bother," she muttered. "Fine, Harry, fine. I'll stay for an hour or two, no more."

"That's all I ask," he responded, giving her a shy smile.

• • •

They had been making their way through the lobby of St. Mungo's when Teddy escaped from Harry's loose hold and sprinted down the hall.

"Teddy!" Hermione cried. "Teddy Tonks, get back he— Just give me a few, Harry. I'll meet you upstairs, room 29, third floor— Teddy!"

She briskly walked down the hall towards the elevators where she knew he liked to play. Just as she turned the corner, she saw him getting into one and the doors beginning to close just behind him.

"Teddy!" she exclaimed. "Teddy, come out of there! Come back!"

"It's okay, Mione," he cheerily said, "I'm only going to visit Gra—"

The doors had closed behind him.

"Oh, good _grief_!" Hermione grumbled.

The little deviant was going to be the death of her. _At least he knows where he's going_, she reassured herself. Andromeda and Hermione had been admitted enough times over the years that Teddy was almost as familiar with the hospital as he was with their own home. It was quite depressing, really. Hermione could only hope that that would change soon.

She walked around the elevator and pushed open the door to the stairs. Three flights to go...

When she reached Andromeda's room, she met Harry and Teddy sitting on the edge of her bed.

"— and how is the family?" she asked.

"Good as they can be, I s'pose," he replied, telling her about how he had begun teaching James how to fly.

"Grandmama, look it, look it."

Turning her head, Hermione noticed Teddy holding up a beautiful purple orchid in the palms of his hands.

"Harry, that's lovely," she said as she looked at him and smiled gratefully.

But Harry shook his head, "Wasn't me, Mione. Must've been hospital staff."

She was about to contradict him when Andromeda's grumbles interrupted her.

"I demand that I get some decent food! They can't possibly expect me to eat this _slop_ for another day!"

They all laughed as her pureblood mannerisms shone through her tired insistence, but Hermione couldn't get her mind off the orchid. In the seven years that they'd become regular patients at St. Mungos, never had any nurse or doctor left them flowers...

• • •

**A/N: **Super close to the 'first' encounter and I can't wait for you all to see what I have planned. The next chapter is one of my favourites so far, honestly. I'll be quite busy in the following weeks so there may be a delay for the sixth chapter. Little reminder that I respond to every review and you can check them on my tumblr (franklyneptune) when you click on the link in the bio titled "In Bloom" and then "review responses". Happy reading!

xx franklyneptune


	5. 05

**05.**

**Monday, October 13, 2003**

Draco woke up screaming, his legs tangled up in the black silk sheets and his breaths coming out in strangled pants. He'd dreamt about Bellatrix again, the screams of all the Muggles she so loved to torture plagued his mind night after night. This time, she had been slicing into a haggard old man while Draco was forced to watch as punishment for defying her yet again.

In all his time as a Death Eater, Draco had only killed twice and they were out of necessity, not some manic desire the likes of which he saw frequently in his psychopathic aunt. The first time was in the Manor dining room when his mother's house elf, Lila, shaking in fear, had mistakenly dropped Bella's food, and when Draco had defended the poor thing, his deranged aunt had forced him to murder the elf. There had been no avoiding it, several Death Eaters were in attendance, expecting him to follow orders. Even his father had given him a pleading look to just do it. His mother had been the one to console him that night, holding him tight in her embrace while he cried himself hoarse. They had both been attached to Lila as she'd been with Narcissa since she'd been 15 and betrothed to Lucius. She had sung lullabies softly in Draco's ear as they wept and mourned.

_The second time…_ Draco shook himself out of his thoughts. It did him no good to dwell on these thoughts, especially at night. It was the shadows of the night that haunted him. Shadows of people who had been murdered, people he'd known, people he'd tortured, people— that's all they were. He learned that the night Aunt Bella had pinned Hermione Granger to his drawing room floor as she maniacally carved into her arm. Her blood had bled red. The same as his. The same as his mother, and his father, and even Voldemort himself. Being a Pureblood became sickening when it was once his family's greatest pride and from that day on his disgust stayed with him.

Looking out the window, he could see the first slivers of dawn peeking through dark clouds. He decided that rather than lying in bed, trying to find rest with such horrid images in mind, he'd go out to the greenhouse again if only so he could feel better. His orchids always made him feel better.

Draco pushed his covers away and stepped down onto the soft black rug beside the bed. He stretched his arms to get the kinks in his back out and then walked over to his drawers. He pulled on a thick, green knit jumper, a pair of brown trousers, and slipped on his dirty brown gardening shoes.

On his way out the glass doors, his personal house elf joined him in stride, a small pair of clippers and a woolen hat in hand. He bowed minutely and handed the hat to Draco.

"Thank you, Tooks," he said.

"Master Draco is most welcome, sir," was the elf's response.

When they reached the greenhouse, Draco and Tooks worked without speaking for several minutes, clipping broken stems that were drying up and thorns from some of the more exotic types. It wasn't until he'd finished clipping all the tree orchids that Draco paused.

"Tooks," he began, "do you know anything about dream curses?"

The little house elf stopped his clipping and turned, contemplating how to respond. "Tooks be knowing about dream curses, Master Draco, but why does you want to know?"

"I've been having dreams," he said hesitantly, "nightmares. I want to be rid of them, but Dreamless Sleep potions make me sick in the morning."

"If Tooks may say so, Master Draco would be better off asking Master Blaise about such magic. They be called curses for good reason, sir."

_Blaise?_ thought Draco, _Would he have what I need?_

"Thank you, Tooks."

The old house elf merely nodded and bowed before going back to trimming the spider orchids. The pair continued without further interruption for what felt like hours, and when Draco looked around, he noticed the flowers seemed to be drooping less and looking more healthy. If only he could trim his own broken stems. He'd give almost anything to feel normal again.

He was about to suggest they take a short break from their work when his mother arrived with a pained look on her face.

Though he always left with an open invitation to join him in the greenhouse, never before had his mother stepped foot inside. She'd always believed that it was his right to have a place of solace, be it from school or friends, even family.

"Mother."

"Draco, your aunt would like for you to visit again," she told him, sounding exhausted.

"Again? Will she be awake this time?" he asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Yes, she's far stronger now than she was two days ago, she's been staying awake longer," replied Narcissa. "And Draco, you'd do well not to take that tone with me. I am still your mother."

And with a glare and a swish of her robes, Narcissa promptly left the greenhouse, letting the doors slam on her way out, shoulders and head held high as she tread back towards the Manor.

Draco and Tooks shared an amused look; his mother had always had a flair for the dramatic, though, at the thought of his ailing aunt, he sobered. He walked over to the entrance, cleaning his clippers on his trousers so he could wrap them in a cloth to be returned to the shelf. As he wiped his sweaty palms on his jumper, he turned to his elf.

"I suppose I'll be off then," he said, giving a small smile. "Goodbye, Tooks."

"Master," he nodded.

And with a familiar nervosity, Draco left for Diagon Alley to visit his aunt for the second time in three days.

• • •

When Draco found Mr. Lyle, he had his head stuck between a stack of books on a lower shelf seemingly talking to himself.

"Er, Mr. Lyle?" Draco chuckled, "Mr. Lyle, what _are_ you doing?"

A loud thump and mumbled curses accompanied by a childish giggle was his response. All of a sudden, the old man's grinning face popped out from the shelves.

"Draco, my boy!" he exclaimed. "How've you been, lad?"

Draco moved around the bookshelf to shake his hand, but when he saw who Mr. Lyle had really been speaking with, he started. From behind the old man stepped a small boy with bright blue hair looking up at him shyly. Draco recognized him from their chance meeting a mere three days ago. The little boy for whom he'd conjured a captain's hat when he saw him sitting on a magic carpet as he read a pirate book.

"Hello, little man," Draco smiled.

The boy in question giggled at him before running towards him, wrapping his tiny arms around his legs. Draco found it endearing, though he'd never let his mother catch him near children or he'd never hear the end of it. _I want grandchildren, Draco,_ she'd say, _I'm not getting any younger and neither are you!_

"Hi, Mr. Dragon," the boy smiled, mispronouncing Draco's name.

"Oh, I wasn't aware you knew Teddy here, how marvellous!" laughed Mr. Lyle.

At that, Draco stilled. _That name_, he thought, _it can't be_. But he knew it as soon as he looked at the boy more closely. The boy whose hair had suddenly turned a white-blond colour to match Draco's own. It was in the eyes, his eyes that looked so much like his own, like his mother's, like Bella's. It was in the shape of his lips, the little bow that dipped low that every Black possessed. It was in _him_. There was no mistaking his metamorphmagus skills that were passed down to him from Nymphadora. His chest constricted at the thought of his dead cousin and her husband. Images flashed in his mind's eye from a night so horrible he wished he could forget it. A deep inhalation to centre himself and he was back in the book store.

"Teddy," he breathed. "Teddy Tonks."

"Lupin, actually, but yes," Mr. Lyle corrected, looking at the pair oddly.

Teddy looked up at Draco with a crooked grin and pointed to his head, "I leaved my pirate hat at home, but look, Dragon, now we look the same!"

"Yes," Draco choked out, not quite knowing how to react after properly having met his cousin's son for the first time, "Yes we do."

He felt like he was being suffocated, the bookshelves seemed to be looming over him, Teddy's bright eyes drilled into him. Air. He needed air. Turning his gaze back to the old man, he gave him an apologetic smile before gently untangling his legs from the little boy's grasp.

"I-It was nice to see you, sir," he stammered, "I must be going now."

Stumbling to the doors, he only stopped to turn around and wave goodbye to Teddy who was looking at Draco with hurt and confusion. It tore into him in a way he didn't know was possible. Another person who was disappointed in him. Unable to bear it any longer, he pulled the hood of his cloak up, shoved the doors open and stepped out of Flourish & Blotts into the cold, biting October air.

Walking stiffly towards the hospital entrance, Draco's thoughts turned to the war and Teddy's parents. From what he remembered, Nymphadora was quite feisty. Teddy's loss was one that would stay with him forever and for that, Draco was sorrowful. An innocent boy did not deserve such terrible things. _I certainly do_, thought Draco, _Why I was ever spared is beyond me…_

• • •

She was staring at him with a curious glint in her eyes. She'd been doing it since he walked in and it was making him greatly uncomfortable, though he kept his expressions in check. He had expected her to be different. How he wasn't sure, perhaps more lively. Wanting to break the silence, he spoke:

"Hello, Aunt Andromeda."

She said nothing.

For several minutes, Draco sweat it out, waiting for her to say something, _anything_. It was beginning to frustrate him, he didn't come all this way to be stared at and made into a fool. His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to say something rude if only to get a reaction when she suddenly laughed a boisterous laugh until tears were falling down her cheeks. Confused, Draco said nothing.

"Oh, you're so much like your mother, it's ridiculous," she chuckled. "So easy to tease. Relax, dear, you look as though you've eaten a prune… So much like your father."

Draco stared at her deadpanned. _She's crazy_, he thought, _Definitely a Black_.

"It's, ahem, it's nice to finally meet you," he said. "My mother always spoke highly of you."

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "Draco, you don't have to be so formal, Andy is just fine."

"Andy, then." After a pause, he continued, "I met Nymphadora's son. Teddy."

"Oh my lovely grandson!" she crowed. "Did he change his hair for you? He so loves to do it for Cissy."

"I-yes, that is, he looked just like me when I was younger, gave me a bit of a fright" murmured Draco.

"Was he with Hermione today?" she asked.

He blinked once, twice before scowling, "Her- Granger? Why would _she_ be with him?"

"Now, now, Draco," scolded Andromeda, "Mind your tongue, she lives with Teddy and me, why wouldn't she be with him? Did your mother not tell you?"

"... Tell me what?"

Andromeda began muttering about her sister's foolishness and _What? Was she expecting her to tell him?_

"Aunt Andro-er, Andy? What is it my mother didn't tell me?" he urged.

She gave him a look and rolled her eyes. She looked just like Narcissa did after a tedious dinner party with Father's friends, annoyed with such simple-minded people. He didn't know whether to be in awe in the similarities or be highly insulted.

"Cissy has been coming over for tea every other Sunday since Teddy was three," she said hesitantly. "Hermione has been living with us since he was two and she joins us when she's not at the Weasley's… I thought you were aware."

"Granger?! My mother has been seeing her consistently for _years_ and she didn't tell me?!"

Draco was reeling. He stood up, then second-guessed himself and sat back down. Why wouldn't his mother tell him she met with his aunt and Granger so often? _Probably because you'd react like this_, he grimaced to himself.

"Oh, get over yourself, Draco," Andromeda admonished. "She's a lovely young woman and frankly I don't understand why you deem all this animosity between the two of you so _necessary_. It's only _been_ five years."

_Maybe because every time she sees me, she reminds me of just how rotten I used to be_, he thought glumly.

"She's a horror, aunt Andy," he whined. "Always nagging me when I see her at Blaise's! Malfoy this, Malfoy that, a total _nightmare_!"

Andromeda merely rolled her eyes, "Merlin, I was wrong, you're _worse_ than your father."

• • •

Narcissa was waiting for him in the floo room when he returned. Her feet were propped up on the sofa she sat on and her reading glasses hung from her hand that was draped across the backrest.

"How was your visit, dearest?"

"It was fine."

"Care to elaborate?" she rolled her eyes.

Draco looked at her and once again noticed the startling similarities between her and her sisters. They could have easily been mistaken for one another when they were younger. In fact, he was sure that if Andy hadn't been disowned, even he would have had trouble telling the difference between the three Black sisters.

"She's nice," he said plainly before his expression softened to one of sadness. "She treated me… normally. Like I was only ever your son, her nephew, nothing more."

Narcissa softened and with a light laugh said, "I think, my dragon, that visiting Andy might just be, dare I say, a good thing."

• • •

As Draco sat in front of the fire in his room that night, he realized it had been a long time since he'd felt so animated. Andy had been kind to him, never mind that she had every reason to hate him. Her family had been murdered thanks to people like him. Perhaps his mother was right, perhaps spending more time with Andy, and even Teddy would be in his best interest, no matter how hard it may be to face them.

• • •

**A/N: **There may be a slight delay in the next few chapters as I'll be going on a trip and I'm not sure when I'll have wifi available. Happy reading :)

xx franklyneptune


End file.
